Clashing of Worlds
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: Kenshin and company never seen Tokio before...what would happen if they DO meet Saito's wife? Please read and review! CHAPTER 3 is up!!
1. Chapter 1: A Little Help

I do not own any of these characters though I did give Tokio a personality I preferred! Please enjoy!  
  
  
The Clashing of Worlds  
  
Chapter 1: A little help leads to...  
  
  
Snow whirled around, creating dancing snow faires and little eddies. The trees coated in a powdery, sugary white snow with a frozen river in the background, the dusk light reflecting off the ice and snow, making diamonds and crystals.  
  
It was such a romantic scene...  
  
Of course, it would have been BETTER if---  
  
"I wasn't alone." Tokio mumbled. She sighed.   
  
It's been quite some time since she and her husband Saito actually been together for a single night. He always comes home late...very late, in fact.   
  
Once she tried to stay awake and she did. For a very long time, she stayed awake, but nodded off to sleep with her head resting on the table near her paperwork. And when she awoke in the morning, she found herself tucked in bed--no Saito around, but she knew he had been there. He comes home late at night and leaves early in the morning.  
  
"I'm surprised I haven't forgotten what he looked like! It's been so long since I've seen him!" Tokio frowned sadly, impatience running through her.   
  
The snow was dying down...maybe...just maybe...she could go visit him at the police station. Or maybe she'd run into him on the way there. She smiled at the thought of him. She made up her mind.  
  
She combed and fixed her hair, twisting her hair in bun and letting it be held by cherrywood hair-sticks. She changed into a beige kimono, the moderately long sleeves decorated with red maple leaves. She tied a red obi around her waist and made her way out the door.   
  
"If he won't see me, then I'll go see him." Tokio thought to herself as she stared at the slowly setting sun. "Seriously! We're married, we should at least see each other!"  
  
As Tokio made her way toward the police station that was quite a distance away, she was oblivious that a small group of men were staring at her with dirty grins on their faces. They stepped out of the corners, keeping their eyes on her.  
  
************************  
  
Kenshin smiled, watching Sazume and Ayane laugh and enjoy the snow.  
  
"It's so light and cool, Uncle Kenny! See?" Ayane held out a handful of snow to him, blowing it hard and letting the snowflakes fly and stick to Kenshin's pants.  
  
"Yeah, it so light and cool!" Sazume echoed after Ayane, giggling.  
  
"Now as long as you stay warm, you can play in the snow, but we have to get the tofu back to Miss. Kaoru, that we do." Kenshin remarked, patting Sazume's head.  
  
Ayane and Sazume walked ahead, kicking the snow here and there. The little girls disappeared behind the corner of the house. Kenshin walked a bit faster to catch up with them, his feet jogging along the snow-covered road and as he turned a corner...  
  
"Oof!" Kenshin crashed into someone. He stumbled back, his eyes on the tofu as he let himself fall on his back and balancing the tofu bucket on his chest.  
  
Kenshin let out a sigh of relief. He quickly remembered the infortunate person he crashed into. He sat up and saw a woman in a pretty kimono decorated with red maple leaves.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Are you all right?" Kenshin quickly stood up and held out one hand to the woman.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. It was my fault, I apologize," the woman took his hand and Kenshin pulled her up. She dusted the snow off her kimono.  
  
"No, it was my fault," Kenshin smiled with embarrassment. "I wasn't looking where I was going.  
  
"I was lost in thought," the woman remarked, smiling. "I guess we're both guilty."  
  
Kenshin nodded, "You're not hurt, are you?"  
  
"Oh, no. The snow must have cushioned my fall." the woman remarked with a smile.   
  
"Uncle Kenny, come on! We're hungry!" Ayane called out.  
  
The woman smiled at the little girls that were up ahead of the young man.   
  
"I should to be going, it's almost dark." the woman said, she bowed politely. "Have a good evening, sir."   
  
"You, too, Miss." Kenshin bowed back politely.  
  
The woman walked away and disappeared behind the corner.  
  
Kenshin walked on, but was knocked back when someone's shoulder rammed into him. Kenshin looked up and saw a man glare down at him.  
  
"Better watch it!" he said.  
  
"Yeah! You blind or something?" another sneered.  
  
Kenshin frowned at the four men before him.  
  
"Sorry." Kenshin said, not really meaning it as he walked around them.  
  
"I say we should teach him a lesson---" Kenshin heard of of them say.  
  
"No. Hey, we're losing her! C'mon!" another cut him off.  
  
Kenshin stopped in his tracks when he heard that.  
  
"Hurry up! She's getting outta sight!" one said and they hurried off. Kenshin spun around, glaring now. He saw the four men disappear behind the corner.  
  
"That woman..." Kenshin thought with concern.  
  
"Hey, Kenshin!! You got tofu there? The little missy is waiting for you! She sent me to go scoutin' for you." Sanosuke's voice was heard. Kenshin turned around and saw Ayane and Sazume run over to Sano who was nearby.  
  
"Some ugly, mean men pushed Kenshin!" Ayane remarked.  
  
"Yeah! Ugly, mean men!" Sazume mirrored.   
  
"Really? Heh, hey, Kenshin, what do you say about cleaning those guys up?" Sanosuke cracked his knuckles. "Whadda'ya say---?" Sanosuke was interrupted.  
  
"I think someone's in danger." Kenshin handed Sanosuke the bucket of tofu.  
  
"Who?" Sanosuke asked, serious now.  
  
"A woman."   
  
"A lady, huh? You take Ayane and Sazume home. Let me take care of it," Sanosuke handed the bucket back to Kenshin. "I need a work-out anyway---don't want my fists to get rusty."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kenshin frowned in worry.  
  
"Stop worrying for nothing. Take care of a couple of punks and I'll come by the dojo and eat with the rest of ya!" Sanosuke waved him off.  
  
Kenshin nodded, he gently pushed Ayane and Sazume along.  
  
"Come back, Uncle Sano!" Ayane exclaimed. "Auntie Megumi will be sad if you don't!"  
  
"Heh! I knew she had the hots for me!" Sanosuke smiled cockily and ran off.   
  
"What does "the hots" mean?" Sazume asked Kenshin.  
  
"Eh...no need to learn Sano's slang." Kenshin remarked with a sweat-drop.  
  
************  
  
Tokio glared at the men that stood before her.  
  
"Ya think you'd like to come keep us company for the night?" the tallest one asked.   
  
"We'd make it a night to remember." one of them sniggered.  
  
"I'd rather not. I have to wake up early tomorrow. Please get out of my way." Tokio responded, glaring. "Now." she added.  
  
"Ooo, she's fiesty." the shortest one remarked lustily.  
  
"We'd like to get to know you better---come with us." one of the men made a grab for her, but she stepped back.  
  
Tokio didn't know whether to run or kick them where it hurt. She knew she couldn't out run four men dressed as she was now...before she knew it, one of them grabbed her wrist.  
  
"C'mon, don't make trouble." the shadows made the man's face more sinister.  
  
She inwardly gasped, but then on reflex, she back-slapped him, making his stagger to the side.  
  
"You bi---!!" the man cursed but his head crashed against a tree.   
  
Another man made a grab for her, cursing at her. Tokio got out of the way, pressing herself against the wall as he stumbled past her. But then one of the men pinned her against the wall, her arms useless.  
  
"You wanna play rough, huh? ..." he growled, squeezing her wrists so hard she yelped.   
  
Tokio paniced, but she said, "Your breath stinks!" She raised her foot and kicked him in the shin, then slammed her heel down on his foot. His grip loosened and she shoved him back.   
  
But his weight was too much. She staggered to the side, away from the wall. She shoulder ran into someone's chest.   
  
"Another one!?" Tokio thought in panic. She elbowed that guy in the face.  
  
"Owww!" Sanosuke staggered back, clutching his cheek. "Whatcha' do that for?!"   
  
Tokio stared at him. He didn't really look like a hoodlum or anything but she didn't have time when an angry blow came down on her shoulder. Someone hit her from behind.  
  
She gasped in pain as she fell into the snow, her face feeling the bitter cold of snow. She was sprawled in the snow, dazed.   
  
Sanosuke glared swords, daggers and every pointy object at the man that hit the woman. He glared hard enough to make the snow melt.   
  
"Don't treat ladies like that!!" Sanosuke growled, hitting the man in the face.   
  
Tokio just stared at the dull gray wall, unable to move as she heard the screams of the men that assaulted her. She knew she was slowly falling unconscious when her eyelids drooped.  
  
"Hey...hey, are you all right?" Sanosuke asked the woman. His brown eyes now very concerned. "That was pretty hard  
  
"I can't...sleep now..." she thought. She forced herself.  
  
Tokio pushed half-herself up with her right arm, her left arm felt numb and her wrist felt bruised. Her arm couldn't withstand her whole weight, despite her being slender.   
  
"I feel so weak..." Tokio thought.  
  
Her arm buckled under her weight and she collapsed back toward the ground. She was falling in darkness of sleep.  
  
"Hey, I'm going take you to the little missy and fox...they'll help you..." the man's voice floated.  
  
Tokio stared at the white snow...she was lifted up in the man's arms. She looked at him and his wild hair. Her eyes were half-covered by her eye-lids.  
  
"But...." Tokio murmured weakly.  
  
"Just hold on! Don't go passing out on me!" Sanosuke began to run to the dojo, holding onto the half-fainted woman. She was so light and slender that it was almost easy for Sano.  
  
"...but..." she murmured as she stared at the sky that was softly letting snowflakes down on the earth. "...I need..."   
  
Sanosuke could hardly hear her, "What do you need?" he just wanted her to keep awake.  
  
"..to see....Sai..to.." she whispered. Her head lolled to the side. Sanosuke stopped dead in his tracks, he made skid marks in the road. He stared at the unconscious woman, wide-eyed and blinking.  
  
"Did she say what I THOUGHT she said?!" Sanosuke turned slightly blue.  
  
"..to see...Sai..to.."   
  
That replayed in his head. He stared at her, her ivory skin and dark hair. Was this woman....Did this woman...know..SAITO?! The SAITO he knew!? Sanosuke shifted the woman in his arms. Her left arm was on her chest since it was damaged. He saw a ring on the left hand ring finger...  
  
This woman...  
  
is...  
  
Saito's...  
  
WIFE!  
  
Sanosuke became wide-eyed, turning chalky white and blue.  
  
What was bad was that the woman was hurt, unconscious and if Sanosuke knew Saito as well as he did...  
  
"Oh, crap," Sanosuke thought as he forced himself to stiffly run to the Kamiya Dojo that was up ahead. "When I tell Saito what happened to his WIFE....I'm screwed!!!"   
  
Sanosuke practically kicked the dojo door open.  
  
"MEGUMI!! GET OVER HERE!!! NOW!!!" Sanosuke yelled. "EMERGENCY!!"   
  
~~I'll continue as soon as possible. What do you think? Please review!~~ ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2: I scream, you scream, we all ...

Chapter 2: You scream, I scream, we all scream---from surprise.   
  
  
"Megumi!!" Sanosuke called her name out frantically.  
  
Megumi rushed out of the warm dojo and went out into the cold air. The last of the sun disappeared beneath the clouds, not to come back until morning. The dark slowly set in, the sky turning a cobalt blue.  
  
"WHAT are you yelling about, you rude, no-good---?" Megumi growled, but stopped dead in her tracks. She saw the unconscious woman in Sanosuke's arms. Her mouth slightly hung open.   
  
"Come in! Hurry!!" Megumi called out to Sano. She saw him run toward her. Megumi left the door open, rushing into the room where her friends sat. Their attention was on her completely.  
  
"What's wrong, Megumi?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Someone's hurt!" Megumi responded quickly. "Yahiko, go get some hot water and a damp cloth. Sir Ken, please get some candles and a blanket. Miss. Kaoru, go get some bandages and my equipment!" she ordered. Sanosuke entered the room.  
  
Kenshin saw the familiar woman, his eyes widened. He quickly exited the room to get the needed things.  
  
"You!" Megumi looked at Sano. "Bring her into that room and let her sit against a wall, I need to see her arm first---it may be broken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin sat outside of the room where Megumi mended the woman.  
  
"It was all my fault…sorry, Kenshin." Sanosuke murmured ruefully.  
  
"Nothing was your fault, Sano. Everything is fine and you carried her all the way here, that you did." Kenshin contradicted.  
  
"Still…she still got hurt!" Sanosuke growled, punching his fist into the floor.  
  
"She'll be fine with Miss. Megumi taking care of her! And that woman is a strong woman, that she is." Kenshin remarked.  
  
"Yeah, you got that right…she hit me hard for her size and weight." Sanosuke grumbled, holding a pack of snow and ice on his cheek.  
  
Kenshin laughed. Imagine that. A pretty, slender woman giving Sanosuke a painful bruise. Kenshin sipped the tea Kaoru made, wondering how she made it taste good. Truth be told…she isn't the most talented woman in cooking anything.  
  
"She sure is strong…I can't expect anything less from someone being SAITO'S wife…" Sanosuke remarked.  
  
Kenshin became wided-eyed. Suddenly he began choking on the tea. He sputtered. Sanosuke sweat-dropped.  
  
"I must have said that 'little' fact too soon." Sano murmured as he watched Kenshin gasp for breath.  
  
"Wha---WHAT?!" Kenshin sputtered.  
  
"Yep…I know. I was just as surprised as you…I'm sure she's Saito's wife. I just know it." Sanosuke replied with a sigh as a sweat-drop rolled down his head.  
  
Kenshin was still trying to get over the shock.  
  
"That nice, polite woman…is…Saito's…w-w-w-" Kenshin couldn't say the word.  
  
"Hey, guys," Yahiko slid open the door. He stopped when he saw Kenshin---he looked like a chalky white statue.  
  
"What's the matter? Why does Kenshin look like one of those Buddha statues?" Yahiko blinked.  
  
"-w-w-w-wife…" Kenshin finished.  
  
"Wife? Who? What?" Yahiko blinked.  
  
"That woman you helped," Sano replied to Yahkio.   
  
"Yeah. What about her?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"That woman...is..." Sanosuke grumbled, turning a slight blue. "Is Saito's wife."  
  
"W-WHAT?!!??!" He yelled, he turned into a gray statue from utter surprise.   
  
"Will you all SHUT UP?! You're so LOUD!" Kaoru glared at the boys as she slid open the door a tad bit. The guys sweat-dropped from HER loud voice. "We're still working!!" Kaoru growled.  
  
Yahiko knocked Sanosuke out of the way, he stared straight at Kaoru.  
  
"That woman----IS SAITO'S WIFE!!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"........." Kaoru blinked. She looked at Sano and Kenshin, who were both serious as they nodded their heads.  
  
"That kind woman?" Kaoru blinked. "With SAITO? Ha ha ha, don't try to trick me AGAIN! I won't fall for your stupid jokes again!!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at them.  
  
"I'm not joking...unfortunately..." Sanosuke mumbled.  
  
"Hey, Megumi, come over here for a moment." Kaoru called.  
  
Megumi slid open the door a bit more.  
  
"The woman you brought in will be okay. Her arm and shoulder are tender because of a bruise, but she'll be okay. She's still sleeping and...why are you guys looking like that?" Megumi blinked, seeing that Kenshin and Yahiko were chalky statues.  
  
After Kaoru explained Sanosuke's "joke"...  
  
"HAHAHA!!" Megumi laughed. "You're telling me that she's Saito's wife?! HAHAHA!" Megumi clutched her stomach from laughing so much.  
  
"I'm NOT joking!" Sanosuke exclaimed.  
  
"He's not!! For the first time in his sad life, Sano's not kidding!!!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
Sanosuke drove his fist into Yahiko's head.  
  
"Is it true, Sir Ken?" Megumi asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
".... ...." Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other.  
  
"That nice, attractive woman....is married to..." Kaoru murmured.  
  
"SAITO!!" Megumi finshed.  
  
"THAT INSENSITIVE---" Kaoru exclaimed.  
  
"MORONIC---" Megumi added.  
  
"IDIOTIC---" Kaoru added.  
  
"RUDE---" Megumi added.  
  
"CRUEL---" Kaoru added.  
  
"COLD--" Megumi added.  
  
"JERK!!!" Kaoru and Megumi exclaimed in unison as they spun around and looked at the woman sleeping peacefully.  
  
The room was occupied by white, chalky statues.  
  
********************************************  
Saito sneezed many times.  
  
"Ahh, Mr. Saito, seems like you have a cold there." Yoshitoko remarked.  
  
"..Maybe." Saito shrugged carelessly. Either he had a cold...or someone was insulting him.   
  
He believed someone must have been insulting him. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Take care of yourself---or you'll have to be sick in bed for quite a while." Yoshitoko pushed up his glasses from the tip of his nose. He was a very kind and intellectual guy---one of the very, very few people Saito actually respected.   
  
Even though Yoshitoko could be a silly moron...Saito respected him.  
  
"I actually think that would be beneficial...I'll actually be home for more than 6 hours." Saito mumbled as he wrote and finished some paperwork. He put a stack of papers in the Finshed pile...then he got ANOTHER stack and began on that one.  
  
"Ah! I almost forgot! You're the lucky one with Tokio for his wife!" Yoshitoko remarked brightly. "To have a woman like that like care of you...if she was my wife, I'd be running home, take her in my arms and----" he stopped when he saw Saito staring at him, rather glaring at him...  
  
"Eh.....I'll stop." Yoshitoko sweat-dropped.   
  
"You do that." Saito glared.   
  
"Heh heh...so..It's almost her birthday, isn't it?" Yoshitoko mused. "Have you gotten her a present?"  
  
"Yes," Saito nodded.  
  
"Well, what do you know! You actually remembered her birthday! You really DO love her!" Yoshitoko exclaimed.  
  
"... ..." Saito shook his head from his 'smart' friend's remark. A slight blush crossed his face though...  
  
"You haven't seen her in while, have ya?" Yoshitoko said, not really a question.  
  
Saito looked at him. He stared at Yoshitoko.  
  
"...how do you know?" he asked after a while.  
  
"Well...you've been awfully quiet these days...well, you've always been quiet, but ya know what I mean...and you always look out the window...hurry home when your work is all finished...tapping your pencil against the desk impatiently..even though you're more impatient enough..." Yoshitoko replied.  
  
"You're tough and quick with putting criminals in jail...you're more sarcastic...as if you're not cynical enough..." Yoshitoko mumbled on.  
  
"...I get the idea." Saito interuppted and frowned.   
  
"How the hell did he know all that? Am I THAT noticable...?" Saito narrowed his eyes. "Yoshitoko obviously isn't doing his work if he looks at me so often...what a moron." Saito sighed. Either way, Yoshitoko was very observant about it...and right.  
  
"Just go home." Yoshitoko said simply. "It's that easy."  
  
"But my work---" Saito started.  
  
"Can wait." Yoshitoko finished. "Believe me, Saito, my pal, the criminals won't be goin' anywhere soon tonight. It takes at least 16 hours for them to get out this town to another. So don't worry---"   
  
"What if one of those rebel gang members tries to get away? They do have connections with faster transportation...and weaponry." Saito debated.  
  
"Look, Saito, we're policemen...let's give the criminals some credit. They're pretty smart---they're not THAT stupid to travel in snow." Yoshitoko contradicted.  
  
"... ..." Saito frowned with doubt.  
  
"THINK about it, my friend. Wouldn't you rather be in your nice warm home than in this dark, needs-heat office? Rather than with Tokio cooking you something and massaging your sore, aching muscles and----" Yoshitoko said dreamily, but...  
  
With that, Saito put on his hat and exited through the door, "Oyasumi nasai!" he said before the door closed completely.  
  
"Guess that worked." Yoshitoko mumbled, ready to call the take-out boys (hopefully girls...) to bring him some dinner.  
  
  
Saito hurried home. Even when the cold winter wind stung his face, it hardly bothered him. He just wanted to go home. Home, home, home. He hasn't been with his wife for some time, much less he hardly spent any time with her...  
  
Much less, he hardly talked to her lately...so they didn't have their occassional sarcastic bickering and little arguements...damn he missed those...he missed laughing with her...  
  
He quit thinking.   
  
Saito took longer steps along the snow covered road. He just hoped she wouldn't be too upset with him. He chuckled--she had quite a temper--but it always amused him so he didn't mind at all.  
  
Unfortunately, Saito was not aware of his wife's absence from their home...  
  
~~Author's Note~~  
Hope you liked! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Discussion about Saito

Chapter 3: Discussion about Saito  
  
As Saito quickly walked home, he saw that it was still early evening. This is the earliest he's ever been home…while all the other husbands are home before the sun sets, he's home just as the moon is shining it's brightest--at midnight.   
  
He wondered if Tokio was angry with him…  
  
"Probably…" Saito thought with a smirk, remembering 6 days ago…   
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~   
  
"You said we were going to meet my closest friend in Shirojou Village! You promised you'd come with me." Tokio remarked, glaring.   
  
"The office called me in for important business. I have to go." Saito said, pulling on his gloves.   
  
"They ALWAYS call you. Don't you think they can live without you for just a few days?" Tokio protested.   
  
"No. Of course not." Saito replied as if it was the most obvious answer. Tokio let out a sharp, impatient sigh. Saito knew she was impatient and tired of this. She hardly ever glared at him in THAT way…   
  
"I'm sorry, honey, but…" Saito used his nicest voice.   
  
"Don't you 'honey' me!" Tokio snapped. "Don't think you can sweet talk yourself out of THIS one!!"   
  
Saito sweat-dropped.   
  
"You promised me. And we haven't been alone with each other--- much less, we hardly seen each other…I don't want this to continue, Saito…" Tokio murmured sadly. "Can't you please come with me to Shirojou for just a few nights?" Tokio looked at him teary-eyed. "Please?"  
  
"She's trying to make me give in by making me feel quilty." Saito thought. Yet….he DID feel guilty…Tokio knew his weakness all too well…she was playing dirty.  
  
"I have to work," Saito kissed her on the cheek. "I know you're the last woman on earth to be crying---you tricked me too many times with that one." He smiled mockingly. He made his way to the door.   
  
"Damn, it didn't work!" Tokio thought with a frown.   
  
Saito was just about to make his way toward the door until…   
  
"I won't forgive you for making me miss my friend's dinner party!!" Tokio remarked and hit Saito on the back of his head with a broom.   
  
Saito stumbled out the door, surprised. He looked at Tokio, amused by her anger.   
  
"Hmph!" Tokio glared and slid the door shut, but she was half-smiling when she saw Saito's amused face.   
  
"I'll never forgive you!" Tokio said from behind the door.   
  
"Never? I doubt that." Saito said back.   
  
Tokio slid open the door and threw his nicely wrapped lunch at him, almost hitting his face. Saito caught it just in time.  
  
"Never EVER!!!" Tokio glared.  
  
"Cruel woman." Saito laughed aloud.   
  
"And WHO'S the one that married her?" Tokio asked sarcastically and slid the door shut.   
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~   
  
Saito came to the front gate of his home. He pushed it open, walking toward the door with a smile. God, he missed her...of course, he'd never TELL her that, but...he knew she knew.  
  
She'll be surprised to see him home so early---hopefully happy, too. He prayed she wasn't angry or upset with him. She wielded the broom very skillfully...She hardly saw him for the past week...   
  
He saw her though. Watched her sleep through most of the night...  
  
Saito slid open the door, finally in his sanctuary. He took of his hat and tossed it on the table.   
  
"Tokio?" Saito called out. Silence. Saito instinctively felt a jot of concern jolt up his spine.   
  
He called once more, walking through the hallway   
  
He came to their bedroom. He saw that her nightgown kimono was carelessly lying at the foot of the closet. He picked it up, a sweet, yet subtly nice fragrant stuck to the clothing. It smelled of sweet wood and flowers of autumn, it smelled of her. Problem was…where was she? He couldn't ignore the natural feeling of worry. He wondered if...  
  
"Is she in trouble?" he thought reflexively. "No...maybe she's just out, getting something from one of her friends." he thought. He hoped...  
  
His eyebrows twitched as his ears picked up something...he looked through the window and saw two figures coming toward his door.  
  
***********************  
  
"Saito is going to kill us, isn't he?" Yahiko asked as his hand twitched toward his wooden sword.  
  
"Probably," Sanosuke sighed. "this is going to be a real pain..." Sanosuke was just about to knock on the door until...  
  
The door suddenly slid open, Saito's yellow eyes glared at them. Sano and Yahiko jumped back from surprise.  
  
"What are you two morons doing on my property?" Saito asked, glaring at the rooster head and samurai brat.  
  
"Hey, no need to be so cold." Sanosuke glared back.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so..." Saito agreed.  
  
"Did Saito just say what I THINK he said? ...maybe he changed--" Yahiko thought, but...  
  
"It's cold enough out there. Good-bye." Saito shut the door in their faces.  
  
Two sweat-dropped rolled down Sano's and Yahiko's heads as a lonely winter wind passed by them.  
  
"Jerk!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry--can't hear you. I have to do some paperwork." Saito said from behind the door, walking toward his desk.  
  
"I guess you're too BUSY to hear about your WIFE then!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "Me and Yahiko will be leaving---"  
  
Suddenly the door slid open, almost breaking from the force. Sanosuke felt a hand grabbing his throat. Sanosuke was lifted off the ground, he was frozen in surprise.   
  
"WHAT about my wife?" Saito asked dangerously, as he looked up at Sanosuke, holding a tight grip on the rooster head's throat.  
  
"...let..go..damn...you!" Sanosuke struggled.  
  
"Hey, let go of Sano---!!" Yahiko was knocked back when Saito swapped him away with the back of his hand like a fly. "OW!" Yahiko rubbed his forehead, glaring at the wolf-like policeman.  
  
"What about Tokio? Where is she? What does she have to do with a moron like you?" Saito looked at Sano with the sharpest glare that was ever produced.  
  
"...can't..breathe.." Sanosuke grumbled.  
  
Saito dropped him to the ground, Sano gasping from breath.  
  
"What did you do THAT for!?!?" Sanosuke glared.  
  
"What about Tokio?" Saito asked in a low, dangerous voice. He looked at Yahiko with dangerous yellow eyes.  
  
"She's at the dojo!" Yahiko said quickly, quickly standing by Sano's side.  
  
"She was attacked and we HELPED her--so be grateful, you jackass!" Sanosuke grumbled.  
  
"Yeah, just trust us for once." Yahiko said, frowning at the wolf-like man.  
  
"I don't trust any of you--especially, you." Saito glared at Sano. "Moron."  
  
Saito calmly closed the door and briskly walked in the direction toward the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Sano and Yahiko went after him.  
  
"Take that back! I am NOT a moron!!" Sano growled.  
  
"Slow down!! Why are you walking so fast?!" Yahiko exclaimed. "It's too cold to be walking fast!!"  
  
"Shut up, will you?" Saito snapped. "You're a moron, too bad---the truth hurts. And I'm walking quickly because I'm hoping to lose you two IDIOTS!"  
  
"Now I'm a moron AND an idiot!?" Sanosuke's eyes turned red. "Alright, buddy--" he curled his fists. "Let's go!!"   
  
"Sano, not NOW! Wait till we get in the dojo!!" Yahiko snapped.  
  
Saito's jaw was clenched together, lost in thought.  
  
"What was Tokio doing all the way over near the Kamiya residence? Why would she walk that far?" Saito thought, worry climbing up his spine.   
  
**********************  
  
"Hey! She's waking up!" Kaoru called. Megumi rushed over.  
  
Tokio slowly opened her eyes, awaking in a room lit by a candle. She saw a violet haired young woman and a dark-green haired woman who seemed to be the doctor. She felt as if she awoke from a long dream. Her shoulder throbbed, she winced in pain.  
  
"Where..?" Tokio murmured, dazed.  
  
"You're in the Kamiya Dojo--do you feel all right? Can you sit up?" Megumi asked.  
  
"...My arm..." Tokio murmured as she struggled to sit up, her head spinning.  
  
Kaoru helped the woman sit up and lean against the wall.  
  
"There is a very bad bruise behind your shoulder---your arm will be weak for the next week or so." Megumi remarked.  
  
Kaoru held a cup of water to the woman's mouth. Tokio sipped and leaned against the wall, remembering what happened.  
  
"Who are you two? And who was it that helped me?" Tokio asked, regaining stablity in her head. She looked at the two women clearly.  
  
"My name is Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru replied. "And this is Megumi--she's the doctor that helped you. Sanosuke, that guy with brown hair, was the one that helped you out."  
  
"Those names sounds very familiar..." Tokio thought. "So familiar..." she ignored it though.  
  
"...I see...how long was I sleeping?" she asked.   
  
"A few hours." Megumi replied.  
  
"I need..to go." Tokio pushed herself to stand upright, feeling a bit weak in her legs.  
  
"No!" Megumi made her sit back down. "You have to stay here until you regain some strength back. We'll give you some food to eat, then you'll probably be okay."   
  
"But, I have to go back to my home," Tokio said. "My husband...I went to see my husband...and then...well, you know." she felt sadness in her heart again. She wasn't even able to see Saito today...a sinking feeling in her chest consumed her.  
  
"You mean..." Kaoru swallowed. "Hajime Saito?" she prayed it wasn't the Saito she knew.  
  
Tokio gasped, "You know him?" her spirits flew upward.  
  
"Oh, no...you ARE Saito's wife..." Megumi and Kaoru groaned.  
  
"Do you really mean Hajime Saito?" Tokio asked.   
  
"--Yes." the two young women groaned in unison.  
  
A smile lit Tokio's face, color came back into her once pale face.  
  
"You must be friends of his then!" Tokio smiled.  
  
"Friends? Well...in a vague sense..." Kaoru grumbled.  
  
"A VERY vague sense." Megumi added.  
  
Tokio laughed. She knew Saito wasn't very social or warm when it came to other people.  
  
"Hello, miss." Kenshin greeted warmly as he entered the room.  
  
"Oh! And this is---" Kaoru started.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." Tokio finished. "Yes...Yes, now I remember! I can't believe I didn't recognize you before! The cross-shape scar and I heard a lot about you from Saito." Tokio smiled.  
  
"Oro...you MUST be Saito's wife..." Kenshin mumbled as he walked closer and sat by Kaoru.  
  
"Oh, now, I remember," Tokio smiled at them. "Where is the man with the rooster-like hair? Sagara Sanosuke is his name, yes?"   
  
Kenshin and Megumi and Kaoru laughed, "Yes. He went out with Yahiko."  
  
"Yahiko...is he the little samurai boy?" Tokio asked.  
  
Kenshin nodded, "Yes, but he grew up a lot, that he did."  
  
"Ah, and the famous Himura Kenshin...the Battousai. Yes, I remember during the revolution how...popular you were." Tokio murmured, looking at Kenshin.   
  
Kenshin looked down at his lap, looking seemingly ashamed.   
  
"Anyway, the past does not matter," Tokio said firmly, Kenshin felt more comfortable. "You know, Saito says your strength and speed are extraordinary," Tokio smiled. "It's a shame I never was able to see you and him spar before."  
  
"Saito? Said that? About me?" Kenshin pointed to himself, blinking.  
  
Tokio smiled, "I thought you knew. Saito likes you---well, likes you as a rival and in a way, as an ally."  
  
"Saito's skill and strength are also very admirable. Though he doesn't have much skill with socializing with people, that he doesn't." Kenshin mumbled.  
  
Kaoru looked strained.  
  
"Something the matter, Miss. Kaoru?" Tokio asked, noticing Kaoru's strained face.  
  
"How can you be married to someone like--like--like SAITO?" Kaoru blurted out. "No offense, but Saito is--is--is, well, not very...pleasant."   
  
"Kaoru!" Megumi chided.  
  
Tokio just laughed.  
  
"A lot of people seem to ask me that." Tokio mused.  
  
"You have to see the irony," Megumi remarked. "You seem to be a very nice, pleasant and compassionate woman. Saito, on the other hand, is the exact opposite in my opinion. And you're attractive---those men that followed you obviously thought you were."   
  
"And since a woman like you is married to--Saito...it's very...weird." Kaoru added.  
  
Tokio tilted her head to the side and asked, "Is it that why you find it so strange that I and Saito are together?"  
  
"Well...he seems to be..the opposite of you." Kenshin remarked. "Opposites do attract, I suppose."  
  
Tokio looked at the ceiling, a soft smile played upon her face. "I know it seems very strange but..Saito...and I..are very similar...I don't know if I'm the woman you think I am...I do have dark, horrible secrets of my own just as anyone else...but...I can't imagine myself with any one else except him..." she murmured.  
  
Kaoru and Megumi sighed sweetly, "How sweet!"   
  
Kenshin sweat-dropped.  
  
Tokio snapped out of her thoughts, slightly blushing, "Well, anyway, I'm glad that I met you all. I hope to meet the others too. I heard about the adventures in Kyoto with Shishio. You must have had such a hard time."  
  
"Yes," Kenshin nodded. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I asked your name."  
  
"Oh! My name is Tokio," she replied. "And I truly am in dept to you all."  
  
"No, no," Kaoru smiled. "We're glad to have met you, Miss. Tokio---I never imagined the Saito I know to...well, have a wife."  
  
Tokio smiled as she was about to say something until she became absolutely still...  
  
...she heard footsteps on the roof.  
  
"Something wrong?" Megumi and Kaoru looked at Tokio's sudden silence. Then they realized Kenshin was awfully silent.  
  
"Did you hear that, Mr. Kenshin?" Tokio asked quietly.  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Hear what?" Kaoru blinked.   
  
Tokio closed her eyes, straining her ears to hear more. She heard the footsteps just above the room they were in. She heard a cracking...  
  
"!!!" Tokio snapped open her eyes. She opened her mouth to warn them but---  
  
The roof broke, a hole appeared, wood falling in and snow whirling around the room. Megumi and Kaoru let out a cry of surprise as they looked up, seeing metal gleaming...possibly a sword or weapon. And then a figure leaped through, heading straight toward Kaoru.  
  
Her eyes widened as the sharp cold stung her face and the metal weapon went straight toward her throat...  
  
**please review! Sorry for taking so long! I know this is a stupid chapter but please no flames. 


End file.
